Forum:Image categorization issues
Well it has been a long work but now almost all the images of this wiki are categorized. Also I'm not entirely satisfied on some point so this is a forum to ask you what you think we should to improve the categorization now that I'm not the only one who is doing it. Character images First I want to emphasize that I have written some rules on the categorization of Category:Portraits and Category:Character Images. So far nobody complained to much so I take them as ok, but it would be good if they were applied. I think the Portraits and the Character boxes categories are up to date wrt to the rule except for the Shiki animals, but I'm not sure what to do with them. There is some works to do concerning the Category:Character Images, but it's because I don't know what to do when there are several persons on a page. *When it corresponds to a named (at least identified by an article) group, like Emporio Ivankov's Dancers.png or , I think that we shall moved them to the char box categories. *When it does not like , ..., then I have no idea, maybe a new category is the best. *When there is two or more named charecters like , well a non written rule is that I generally change this category toward another that is not classified by character name generally the Plot images one. There is just Mozu and Kiwi where a choice has to be made. I think that it may be good to have a Personality image category that contains the image that are in the Personality and Relationship paragraphs. It would fit better for images such as or . It would also remove some group images that have been place in the Plot category by default (like File:BoaSky.jpg). This could be easily sort by character name like for the others. :I think a new category for images of groups can be created. Images like File:Kuja Infobox.png, File:Phoenix Pirates.png, , , File:Giants Infobox.png(Giant Squad) as well as , would go into it. I don't know why you want to put them in char box category - they are not used only in infoboxes (images of pirate crews are in fact always outside infoboxes). Ruxax 22:00, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Information and Trivia images Well this 2 categories are a big mess, we should decide which category shall contain what, in particular we should decide in which to put the sketch images, the differences between anime and manga, the drawing mistakes, etc... :I think a separate category can be created for early designs and sketches. Ruxax 21:35, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :And generally, to create as much as possible more concrete categories with well-defined criteria (you have already wrote examples - Anime/Manga Comparison, Drawing Mistakes). Remaining images, probably, to unite in one category. Ruxax 21:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Well I think that in the end only one mother category will remain, so which one shall we choose, Information or Trivia ? Plot Images The content of this category is quite clear but the categorization order is quite random. Some images have the PAGENAME redirection, some other have not. And since there is no name rule it is quite difficult to sort them. As a result it's quite hard to find an image without checking all the gallery. So maybe it would be good to find some sub-categories. :Well, such situation is something inevitable, in my view. And I can't think up any sensible sorting by contents of picture. A bit crazy idea is to sort chronologically, e.g. for Jaya arc . It will require a lot of work, however. Ruxax 22:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Even better to use subcategories, i.e Category:Jaya arc images. Chronological sorting will quicken looking up for image, I suppose. Ruxax 08:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree with this. We should just make subcategories as you said and place images in them. YazzyDream 06:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I went up with the same idea, saga or arc subcategories. We should still use the pagename redirection so that the TOC works Kdom 08:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) SBS images The only question is if we should sort them by volume or not, given that they all have not exactly the same prefix. :Probably, sorting by volume would be better, though regarding such minor issues, do how it is more convinient to you, since you still remains the only person who deals with image categorization regularly. Ruxax 21:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC)